Problem: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $5x^2 + 15x - 50 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 5x^2 + 15x - 50 &= 0 \\\\ 5(x^2+3x-10)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2+3x-10$ can be factored as $(x+5)(x-2)$. $\begin{aligned} 5(x+5)(x-2)&=0 \\\\ x+5=0&\text{ or }x-2=0 \\\\ x=-5&\text{ or }x=2 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -5 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= 2 \end{aligned}$